


Thin, White Dress

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crossdressing, F/M, Het, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Souji masturbates. While wearing a dress. Preferably, in front of someone else.</i> That someone else turns out to be Rise. It's her dress. And her idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin, White Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had already posted this, but apparently not.

She wore the dress once. White. Thin. Expensive. It didn't fit. 

He wears it better. She never could have imagined this when she suggested he try it on, as a joke.

Thin, white cotton stretched taut around his hips and waist. It laces up in the back, but he left it untied; the top hangs loose, baring most of his back and part of his chest. 

He's not a very good dancer, but she can't deny that what she sees is making her mouth water. He swaggers, rolls his hips; each step shows off his long, toned legs, hard and tanned. 

Still, her gaze is drawn to the bulge between them, above the hem of the dress. He wears nothing underneath. She tucks her hands between her knees, to make sure she doesn't reach out and grab him - by accident. 

He grins as he catches her looking. His right hand strokes his thigh, right next to that bulge, and the bulge grows. He smoothes the fabric over his groin, and now she can see him straining against it, his cock firmly outlined in the cotton.

Grinning still, he slides his hand to the side and strokes it - not the way he usually does, but with his fingertips, up and down, just as she strokes herself through her panties. Thrusts against his hand, moaning deep in his throat. His other hand slides up his stomach to his chest. Her gaze follows it. His nipples are hard, clearly visible through the cloth, two little bumps in the fabric. His fingers seek one, circle it, then pinch between the thumb and forefinger; stop. He licks his fingers and brings them down again, wetting the dress; brown skin shines through the white as he tugs the stiff bud of his nipple in a way that makes her ache for the same touch. 

She looks down again and finds his cock standing fully erect, pulling the skirt into a large tent in front. As she watches, he finally wraps his fingers around it, holding it firmly around the root. A drop of precome darkens the fabric around the tip as he begins to stroke himself slowly. Then turns to the side, holds his hand still and thrusts into it, looks into her eyes and grins, as if to say, _This is how I fuck you._

She moans helplessly and her fingers twitch, her body yearning for something physical, something more than just watching, a hand between her thighs, a tongue, a thick cock inside her. 

She waits, lets that frustration build as she watches.

He moves faster, thrusting deep and hard - pulling back until he's just holding the tip of his prick, then slamming his hips forward until that hand lies pressed against his body. Through the precome-soaked cloth, she can see the dark pink head of his cock, and her mouth waters; she licks her lips, imagining that in her mouth, or between her legs, or just with her fingers wrapped around it instead of his. 

He narrows his eyes and begins to meet the thrusts with his hand. The dress rustles with each pump of his fist; she knows exactly what it feels like, when he's nearing the peak. His cock grows heavier and thicker, the veins along its length become more pronounced. Once more she licks her lips - she loves that feeling, that thickness just as he's about to come, and the anticipation, the knowledge that soon he won't be able to stop, soon he'll have no choice but to come, to fill her up with it, or shoot it over her breasts or her ass. Loves feeling him come, _seeing_ him come.

And she won't have to wait long. Close now, he arches his back, panting. Left hand pinching his nipples, twisting them roughly, just the way he does with her, the way that makes the breath catch in her throat, the way that makes her so wet. Right hand wrapped firmly around his cock. He grits his teeth, pumps his fist faster, up and down, up and down. 

He opens his mouth when he comes, but doesn't make a sound - he just shudders, leaning back, staring up at the ceiling; his body seems frozen in place, the only thing moving is the hand around his cock.

Stretched tight over his throbbing length, the fabric soaks through, letting large, thick drops of come dribble down the outside, down the skirt, across his fingers, dripping on the floor.

Rise finally gets to her feet, walks up to him and bends to lick him clean.

He's still hard. She opens her mouth, sucks him greedily through the thin, wet cloth.

She's going to give him the fuck of his life.


End file.
